1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing weeds from crop fields. More particularly, the invention provides a mechanical means to assist cotton harvesters in feeding cotton into the row unit of a cotton harvester and/or pitch out weeds and debris in the way of the row unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Demand for cotton is ever increasing. As this demand grows, it is also more desirable to provide environmentally friendly cotton production as well as more efficient means for producing cotton. Furthermore, there is an ever increasing demand for “organic” cotton. Cotton sold as “organic” must be grown according to the federal guidelines for organic crop production. Soil fertility practices that meet organic certification standards typically include crop rotation, cover cropping, animal manure additions, and use of naturally occurring rock powders while eliminating or reducing chemical use in general.
Weed management has always been challenging in the production of cotton due to the nature of cotton farming. Traditional weed management with chemicals is, therefore, becoming more in disfavor as the public desire to reduce chemical use grows. In specific to organic farming, farmers are relying on combinations of cover crops, flame weeding, and other known cultural practices. Needless to say, these prior art methods have numerous disadvantages and risks.
As the demand increases for cotton and more environmentally friendly methods of production, today's farmers are looking for new means to simultaneously reduce tillage passes and suppress in-row weeds. The prior art devices and methods have failed to bridge the gap between industry needs and the currently available alternatives. Therefore, an extensive opportunity for advancements and innovation remains where the prior art fails or is deficient.